User blog:Matt Hadick/It's Civ: Beyond Earth Launch Month
Greetings, Civ fans! The moment you've been waiting ages for is almost here: Civilization: Beyond Earth, the next installment in Sid Meier's illustrious Civilization franchise, is a mere few weeks from finding its way onto your computer and occupying countless hours (or years) of your life. Learning the ins and outs of a new entry in the Civilization series can always prove overwhelming. Though some systems and mechanics in Beyond Earth are recognizable, obvious updates of tried-and-true 4X staples from previous titles, the masterminds at Firaxis Games have incorporated a slough of new ideas in their spiritual successor to Alpha Centauri to make for an experience that will prove new and challenging. No need to fret, intrepid strategist -- the Official Civilization Wikia has a number of resources, listed below, meant to level the learning curve and prepare you for exoplanetary civilizing. ---- *'Civ:BE Instant Expert' :First, take a look at the Civ: Beyond Earth Instant Expert page, where The official Civilization Wikia has compiled all the information you need to get started with the latest installment in the Civ franchise. With must-see media, essential articles, community commentary, and more, everything you need to know about Beyond Earth is here! Make sure to check back after release for even more cool features related to the game. *'Civ:BE Article Page' :Next up, check out the article page on Beyond Earth, which provides a fantastic and detailed overview of Beyond Earth's gameplay and plot. As more details emerge about the game, this page will further develop into a one-stop hub for all things you need to know about the game. *'Firaxicon Firaxicon 2014' :Wikia and admin ZeroOne recently spent some time with Firaxis Games at their HQ for a fan event called Firaxicon. We attended panels, played the game, and reveled in all things Civ Fandom. Check out our Firaxicon portal for a comprehensive overview of all the cool stuff we saw at the show. *'Share Your Civ Moments!' :The games in Sid Meier's Civilization franchise make for incredibly memorable moments, whether extraordinarily frustrating or exhilarating. To commemorate launch month, we want you to share the unforgettable episodes in your Civ history. Your comment could be featured in an upcoming video! *'Mobile App' :Sometimes, there's no time to Alt-Tab your way out of a heated Civ match. Download the Civilization: Wikia Game Guide to access all the Civilization information you need from your mobile device! *'Get Social!' :Stay up to date on all of the latest Beyond Earth news by following the Wikia on Twitter and Facebook, updated daily by our admins! *'"Discovery" Gameplay Trailer' : 'Now Recruiting Editors' Do you know the tech web like the back of your hand? Have a bead on the mod scene? Brave colonists, your expertise is requested! Contribute and help make this the best resource for Civilization! Hundreds of as well as ongoing projects need just one click to get you going. If what you want to write about is not there, you can start a completely new article (after doing a Search to check that it's not already here under a slightly different name): just enter the title in the box below and click the button. Category:Blog posts